Gemini Slayer
by VocaHype
Summary: A boy of Orange Eyes and black hair is a new addition to the family of Nightray and he seems oddly normal and reserved. The family welcomes him with open arms but what is he really and why dose the father tend to keep him close? All of the Family is now puzzled and there still looking for the pieces . As they get closer the flower of despair begin to unfold


The month was August 20th.

When the whole of Nightray family was settling in on their day Mother as everyone who was a child knew she was out that day. Everyone was having a pretty swell day; well mostly some were starting high school while others were finally getting settled in on new family business.

It wasn't until Mother went through the door and what Gilbert, one of the sons in the family, noticed feet shuffling behind her. Father was right behind her and seemed to be holding the shoulders of someone. He seemed a bit short and about mid size compared to Elliot the other son in the family, and he also was wearing a white dress shirt with a tie. He had black hair and his eyes were orange colored, it was a rather strange hue to be truthful but nothing in this family was particularly normal Gilbert noted mentally.

As the somewhat small boy walked off from Mother, which was now Miss Nightray as the maid noted, telling her she had a few packages sent in for her from another family over in another city. Miss. Nightray nodded admirably and went off to what needed her attention. Father was showing the boy to his room apparently witch made Gilbert question who the boy was. Father then walked out and told the boy to sit there quietly until he came back.

Gilbert was wondering why his father was treating the boy in such a secluded way. When his father was gone, Gilbert took some of his strength to approach the boy and he sat next to him on the floor across the boy.

"Hello" Gilbert awkwardly spoke, he wasn't expecting an answer but he got one.

"Hello..." The boy's voice sounded a bit raspy as if scared to speak or maybe he was scared of Gilbert, he was a complete stranger. Gilbert shifted in his spot and looked at the boy examining him. He noticed that the boy had bandages on his left arm.

"Um what's on your arm?" Gilbert said looking at his arm and having a close look at them before the boy had a chase to pull away and turn around to face the window.

"Uh?" was all that the orange eyed boy got to say before his father walked in.

"Gilbert?" His father said surprised that one of his more quite sons were actually taking an interest in his new brother straight forward. Gilbert just looked up to his father and stood up patting away the wrinkles from his pants.

"Yes father?"

"What are you doing?" He said trying not to sound to exited or surprised but Gilbert still caught it and sighed.

"Nothing father I was just curious as to who he was…" Gilbert stated a bit blunt but matter of factly. His father sighed and walked to the boy and kneeled next to him turning him around to face Gilbert.

"Aren't you going to say your name to your new brother?" Father said to the boy who was now looking nervous and shy as if he was afraid of something terrible happening if he said what was on his mind. After fighting with himself for a bit the short haired boy spoke  
"My name is Aron N. Argentum." Gilbert was a bit shocked not only did his family adopt another strange child but he still kept his last name. This boy still remembered his own name. Gilbert wanted to ask another question so he took that opportunity to do so.

"What does the N stand for?" He replied trying not to sound too much like a child. His father only smiled kindly and said "Nightray my dear boy, he has our last name as his middle name." What!? Did father just say that? Why him why couldn't Gilbert keep his last name Vassalis as his middle? Gilbert tried to wrap his head around what his father said. It wasn't just strange but unexpected as well.

"Well since you two seem acquainted; Aron why not let your brother Gilbert take you around the house?" Aron looked at his father and with an emotionless face and nodded. His father nodded and said he was going to be in his office for the rest of the day and walked off leaving Gilbert with Aron.

"Come on I'll show you around…" Gilbert said a bit exhausted because his overly attached brother might ask questions that not even he would have an answer to. Not only that, he would probably threaten the poor boy. Gilbert led Aron to the hallways where everyone's room was and told them where they are and who they are. He also went to the dining hall which to note was quite large.

Aron was only staring at the places he went without asking one question which relived Gilbert , the last thing he wanted was another brother who too asked many questions. Gilbert then lead Aron to the garden which he heard a gasp from the boy behind him. It was indeed an impressive garden and had many things in it from water lilies to roses of all colors.

"Excuse me" Gilbert looked behind him to see what the boy wanted and saw he was holding the edge of Gilbert's shirt "I need to know where the toilet is .." Gilbert looked at the boy and nodded and walked him to the restroom.

While waiting for Aron at the toilet or bathroom, Gilbert was thinking on what kind of past the boy possessed. He heard from break that many people here had some sort of secret they kept or didn't even know they had. As he thought, he heard the door to the room crack open and Aron walk out.

"Thank you" He said shyly looking down at the floor trying not to look at Gilbert's gaze.

"It's okay ..." witch was said rather awkwardly.

Gilbert then led Aron back to his room and since it was getting rather late he didn't want to exhaust the boy and make him sleep late. Mother didn't like that and it made her rather agitated.

Aron looked at Gilbert and back at his door "Thank you." And with that Aron walked in to go to sleep

AN:

Hello I actually got someone to help spell cheek edit and ect but if there is still a problem let me know. Also I want you to understand summery are not my strong sute so I hope to apologize for that and maybe get better at it over time. I did this because a friend of mines started an OC for Pandora hearts and she thought it would be cool if I did one too. I know its silly but all well. And I hope you guys Enjoy this


End file.
